1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern forming method and an actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition for use in the method. More specifically, the present invention relates to negative pattern forming method appropriately used in a semiconductor manufacturing process, such as IC, a manufacturing process of a circuit board of a liquid crystal, thermal head, and the like, and other photofabrication lithography processes, and an actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition used therein. In addition, the present invention relates to a manufacturing process of an electronic device including the pattern forming method and an electronic device manufactured by the method. Furthermore, the present invention also relates to an active-ray sensitive or radiation-sensitive film including the actinic ray-sensitive or radiation-sensitive resin composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Since the development of a resist for a KrF excimer laser (248 nm), a pattern forming method using a chemical amplification has been used so as to compensate for sensitivity reduction caused by light absorption. By way of an example, in a positive chemical amplification method, a photoacid generator included in the exposed portion is decomposed by irradiation with light to generate an acid. Further, an alkali-insoluble group contained in a photosensitive composition is converted into an alkali-soluble group by the catalytic action of the generated acid in PEB (Post Exposure Bake) process. Subsequently, development is carried out using, for example, an alkali solution. In so doing, a desired pattern is obtained by removing the exposed portion (for example, refer to JP3632410B and JP2011-100105A).
For the method, various kinds of alkali developer have been proposed. For example, as the alkali developer, water-based alkali developing liquids such as a 2.38 mass % aqueous TMAH (tetramethylammonium hydroxide) solution have been widely used.
Due to miniaturization of a semiconductor device, there is a trend toward a shorter wavelength of the exposure light source and a higher numerical aperture (higher NA) of the projection lens and at the present time, an exposure machine using, as its light source, an ArF excimer laser having a wavelength of 193 nm has been developed. A method of filling a high refractive-index liquid (hereinafter sometimes referred to as an “immersion liquid”) between the projection lens and the sample (that is, a liquid immersion method) has been proposed as a technique for further enhancing the resolving power. In addition, EUV lithography that performs exposure by using ultraviolet rays having a shorter wavelength (13.5 nm) has also been proposed.
Recently, a pattern forming method using a developer including an organic solvent has been developed (see, for example, US2012/058427A, JP2008-281975A, JP2010-139996A, or JP2010-164958A). For example, a pattern forming method having a process of developing using a developer including an organic solvent with respect to a resist composition having a compound capable of losing basicity due to irradiation of actinic rays or radiation has been disclosed in US2012/058427A. According to this method, stably forming a fine pattern with low line width variations (hereinafter, also referred to as “line width roughness” or LWR), high defocusing (hereinafter, also referred to as DOF), and a rectangular pattern profile is disclosed.
However, it is actually very difficult to find an appropriate combination of resist composition, developer and rinsing liquid, and the like, necessary for forming a pattern with excellent performance overall, and there is demand for further improvements. For example, it is desired that a resist composition with excellent LWR and exposure latitude (hereinafter, also referred to as EL) be developed.